


La Dama y el Vagabundo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: La Dama y el Vagabundo [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lady and the Tramp (1955) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A upper middle class Spanish girl who meets a street smart Mexican boy and the two fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

A baby girl with bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her name is Frida Suarez. 

She babbled

Carmela said "Frida say mama"

Frida babbled "Mama"

Nikita and Anita squealed

Emiliano said "That's my Nina"

Frida laughed

Frida crawled to her father.

"Dada!"

Carmela and Emiliano laughed

Frida let out a soft yawn.

Frida was sleeping in her crib.

"Buena Noches Frida"


	2. Chapter 2

Years later Frida has growned into a beautiful young woman with long bright blue hair, cute blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a reddish pink necklace that her grandmother give it to her for her birthday. She wears a white shirt, red skirt and black boots.

Frida hummed a Spanish tune as she began to dance.

But she hears a voice

"Lost your marbles"

Frida screamed

It was a Mexican woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a blueish black dress, black choker and black boots.

"Ay Dios Mio I'm sorry I can't help it I'm Maria Graciela Martinez but my friends call me Marigraciela"

"Fridaniella but my friends call me Frida"

Suddenly they hear a violin playing.

It was a Spanish man with brown hair, brown eyes, brown mustache and tan skin. He wears a red jacket with medals, white shirt, blue pants, a red newsboy cap and black boots.

"Hi Pablo I'm Marigraciela and this is Frida"


	3. Chapter 3

On the lower side of Mexico, there were drunken men and sexually promicious women.

A man with chocolate black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a black jacket, a yellow and orange striped shirt, blue pants and brown boots. His name is Manny Rivera.

After his parents died in a tragic car accident, he went to the orphanage where he was bullied and abused by the other kids.

Until he meets Davi and TJ who protected him from bullies.

He saws churros but he don't had money.

So he decided to steal churros.

He heard someone shouting in spanish

"Oh no"

It was Chakal.

"Come back here!"

But Manny does a back flip

Chakal's jaw dropped

Manny runs away laughing with the churros.


	4. Chapter 4

Frida was playing her guitar but Marigraciela appears behind her.

"Hey Frida"

Frida screamed

"I got you this present"

Marigraciela gives Frida a present.

Frida opened her present revealing a red bracelet

Frida gasped "A bracelet for my baby cousin Opie!"

Marigraciela said "I just heard that your aunt is having a......baby"

Frida went home to see her aunt holding her bundle of joy.

"Hi Opie I got you a bracelet"

Frida gives Opie a red bracelet.

Opie cooed.


	5. Chapter 5

But one day Carmelita Aves came to the household and now her bratty daughter Zoe accidentally break Opie's bracelet.

Zoe was about to tell her mother on Frida but something's bad happen to Zoe.

Zoe screamed "Mother! Frida's stupid baby cousin Opie put a curse on me!?"

Opie takes a picture of Zoe.

Zoe said "Don't you dare to send it to everyone!?"

Opie laughed

Zoe screamed

Frida went to the botanica to buy a spellbook.

But Frida hears a voice

"Hola Princesa"

It was Manny Rivera

"Are you from the wealthy side of Mexico?"

"I'm Fridaniella Suarez but my friends call me Frida"

"I'm Manuel Rivera but my friends call me Manny"

But Manny sees Frida's necklace

"Is that-"

"Don't touch it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Manny and Frida were having a great time in their lives.

Manny and Frida were having a spaghetti kiss and they blushed.

Manny and Frida danced in the moonlight.

Meanwhile in the lower side of Mexico, Davi and TJ were trying to impress the women but fails.

Davi said "Hey where's Manny he's supposed to be here"

TJ said "I think Manny's hanging out with a rich girl named Frida Suarez"

Davi said "Fri-Fri-Frida!"

TJ said "And she's pregnant"

Davi said "What kind of bad men gets innocent women pregnant"

TJ said "I think I saw it on a movie once"

Davi shuddered


	7. Chapter 7

Frida and Manny went to the cemetery.

Frida sees the graves of Rodolfo, Maria and Jorge.

Frida said "How could your family died"

Manny nodded as his eyes were filled with tears

Frida started to get worried

Manny said "After my relatives died I was bullied, humiliated and abused in the orphanage until I met you"

Frida's eyes were filled with tears

Frida hugged Manny.

Frida puts the flowers on Rodolfo, Maria and Jorge's graves.

Frida began to sing a old Spanish lullaby and it reminds Manny of his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Manny decided to trick Frida into freeing the hens.

A butcher said "Ay Dios Mio!"

Frida laughed but she felt a pain in her belly.

Manny decided to take Frida to the hospital.

Manny was pacing back and forth until a doctor walked.

"Mr. Rivera I hate to break it to you but your wife is healthy but she's pregnant"

Manny's jaw dropped

Meanwhile

Zoe said "Ugh I can't believe that blue haired freak got pregnant with Manny's child how could this happen!?"

Carmelita said "After Rodolfo breaks up with me since high school he meets a smart girl named Maria and now she got pregnant with Manny!"

Opie laughed

Carmelita and Zoe growled


End file.
